ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet and Sonja vs Hatchet
While Reia and the gang leads the assault against Morgana, Ratchet and Sonja joined forces to defeat Hatchet and, oddly enough, found him in a crystal-like battlefield. Hatchet: So, the vessel has come forth. An unexpected turn of events.. Sonja: *Growls and takes out my Enchanted Perfume* I won't let you take Ratchet! Ratchet: Easy.. He may know something that we don't. Let me do the talking. *To Hatchet* We both know why you're here. We both know you're after me for a cause you knew and will destroy all who oppose you. Why? Hatchet: An interesting question. It'll be wise to answer it before I claim my prize. I was sent on a mission, to rule the multi-verse with my own hands. But, I became 'negotiable' when someone, who has greater power than myself, offered this cloak to me and told me this statement. 'Bring me the pure-blooded vessel and thee shall be rewarded.' Your friends have defend you with dignity last time. And yet, here you are, on this day, choosing this battleground as your final resting place.. Ratchet: You can tell your master this: I won't give into the darkness..Not today. Sonja: Lombax Six, Enchanted Power! - The Lombax Six transformed into their Enchanted Forms one by one. After their transformations, Hatchet couldn't hide from his potential any longer. Hatchet: Fine. Since your friends show their true potential, I'll show you mine. - Hatchet takes off his hood and, for the first time, reveal his true face. Ratchet somehow sees the reflection of his recent enemy, Frieza. His face has looked the same as Frieza, except for different colors on his skin and two horns on his head. Ratchet: Woah.. Sonja (Enchanted Form): *Looks at him* Hatchet: You seem to control your powers since last time, have you not? Show them to me.. - Ratchet and Sonja fight against Hatchet and in the process, even though they are working together, they are evenly matched with him. Hatchet: Interesting.. You show more potential than I predicted. Sonja (Enchanted Form): You think?! Hatchet: Stay out of this, worm! *To Ratchet* Bring out the power within you or I'll kill your friend, here and now. Ratchet: You do know how to piss people off, huh? The problem is, I don't know how to summon this. Hatchet: I see.. Then I guess that I shall bring them out personally! - Hatchet launched to the skies and prepares one of his ultimate attacks: The Galick Beam Cannon. Ratchet: Hatchet, don't do this! - All of a sudden, Ratchet's body is starting to glow again and fell down to his knees. Ratchet: Ow.. Not again.. Sonja: Ratchet no! Ratchet: Don't worry..about me! Stop him..before it's..too late.. - With time running out, Sonja needs a quick plan of attack. Sonja: W-W-What am I going to do?! I gotta think of something! - Ratchet suddenly got back up and, from what Sonja has seen, Ratchet open his eyes. Those are the eyes of 'Hope', a spiritual energy that feels a person's heart deep within. Using the power, Ratchet unleashes a powerful attack, a move he never learned before. Ratchet: Ka..me..ha..me.. Sonja: Everyone, GET DOWN!! - Sonja and the Lombax Five seek cover as both Ratchet and his oppenent prepare to collide powers for the first time. Hatchet: DIE!! Ratchet: HAAA!! - Both Ratchet and Hatchet's powers collide each other. Hatchet: What!? Scarlett Red: Sick! Sonja: *Watches them* Ratchet: Leave my world..ALONE!!! - Ratchet boosts his attack and blasts Hatchet shy high. As the dust clear, Ratchet's body returns to normal. Ratchet: How...How did I...? Sonja: Ratchet...Did you really noticed what you did? Ratchet: No..I didn't. What did I do? Sonja: Well you used a powerful move... Ratchet: But, I didn't learned this move before. So, how did I..? Summer: *Shrugs* Ratchet: You should look after Melody. She might need extra protection. Sonja: Okay! Wait.. What about you? Ratchet: I need to get myself scanned, with Angela and Raine's help. But right now, Reia needs your help to finish this. Diana Harp: Don't worry, Ratchet. We'll get there. Sonja: Yeah. Scarlett and me will go help Melody. Ellie, Sienna, Diana, Summer, you guys help the merpeople. Lombax Five: Okay! Ellie Wilson: Lombax four, Mermaid Enchanted Power! - They both transform into Merbaxes one by one before diving into the water, to help the merpeople. As they depart, Ratchet has one more thing to say to Sonja. Ratchet: Stay safe, pal. - Ratchet closes his eyes with hope, as the episode itself will move to the next scene. Category:Scenes